meet the inlaws!
by Little Obsessions
Summary: Joe and clarisse's break, you know i love these two. they go on a cute holiday to meet Joe's family! hope you like it. FINISHED! FINISHED!
1. you've got a deal!

_Non of these characters belong to me, they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. Please enjoy this, it's a chapter story. Woohhooo! And of course it's C&J that's all you can expect from me. Who's up for making a complete movie just about them? Lol._

The early morning Genovian sun shone through the massive windows, casting leering rays over the royal bed chamber and waking Joe with its unkindly glare. Clarisse moaned and snuggled into his chest. He closed his eyes and buried his head in her hair. She smelt wonderful-this is what he enjoyed most-when he had her all to himself.

"Good morning, my darling", he whispered, rubbing her back lightly. She had to got to Parliament with Mia-she had to get up.

"no", she moaned childishly, " I cant be bothered, tell them we're staying in bed". he laughed at a comment, which he knew years ago Clarisse would never have dared to utter and lifted her chin. She pushed him away lightly, rolled over and buried her face in her pillow. She could be so damn stubborn, he thought with a smile.

"come on Clarisse, we need to get up as tempting as staying in bed sounds", he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. She snorted ungracefully and twisted her body round stretching her leg over his.

"I hate Parliament, we're not going anywhere", she said seductively, kissing his chest.

"are you trying to seduce me, your Majesty?", he said, cocking an eyebrow.

"am I allowed?", she returned, raising her head and resting her chin on his chest.

"not just now but I will have no excuse this evening", he promised.

"I hope not", she laughed, " I hate parliament", she added as an afterthought.

"I know", he comforted, " but soon Mia will be capable to deal with them on her own",

"mmm soon", she mused, " and then I can lie in bed with you all day", she mused.

"maybe darling but you'll always have obligations to fill so…..", he noticed her mind had wandered. " Clarisse?"

"oh sorry darling, I was just thinking, we should take a vacation. I mean apart from our honeymoon, we've not had much time alone so perhaps a break", she suggested.

He was startled by her request, over the last 8 months she had conveniently dodged the suggestion of a break.

"really?"

"yes really", she looked up, " oh don't be so shocked, you thought id forgotten we hadn't really had a proper honeymoon", she reprimanded.

"yes, I did", he confessed, with a guilty smile.

"oh Joe! I hadn't forgotten, we just haven't had the time!", she scolded, playfully.

"oh you must be angry-you called me Joe!", he teased.

"shut-up! I mean it, I want-no-I demand a proper honeymoon", she pouted.

"oh only you could get away with speaking to me like that", he said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her forehead.

"so we'll do as you demand-we'll go away. Whereabouts?"

"well I've never been to you hometown….", she hinted.

"ulterior motive", he question. She nodded innocently in response.

"I suppose we could", he agreed.

"I'm desperate to meet my in laws, I want a break somewhere quiet and most of all I want to spend all day In bed… with you".

"at that my dear you've defiantly got a deal", he laughed.

"mmm. No security, no telephones.. I could deal with that, darling", she mused.

"sure you could", he teased, "I'll be your security though".

"always have been Joseph", she said seriously, " but you are retired now".

"I know but I just love looking at you", he teased.

She laughed, rolled over and climbed out of bed.

"same here", she teased, " will you organise my schedule with Charlotte and we'll arrange our break after I've seduced you this evening. Deal?", she laughed.

"deal, Clarisse how could I refuse that offer."

_Did you like. This is gonna be good. Please R&R,_

_Yours, _

_M_


	2. so much trouble

_Non of these characters belong to me, they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. This is 3 weeks later. Thanks for my reviews, you guys are great!_

"darling!", Joe moaned impatiently, " it's 9am, we're leaving in two hours and predictably you still haven't packed!"

"I know but I'm getting ready", she answered pointedly.

"fine!", he said, throwing his hands up in resolution. Stuffed his hands in his pocket, turned in the door way and threw himself on the couch. He picked up the "Genovian times". His wife's face shone back at him, beautiful as ever. She sauntered out the bathroom, in her bathrobe leaving a trail of perfume behind her. God, she even looked wonderful in nightwear.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you", she said, picking up the phone.

"hello. Olivia? Yes, I would like your help packing, please?…. thank you."

He rolled his eyes at her, earning himself her best queenly glare. She always had a solution.

"have you eaten?", he questioned from behind the paper. He always checked if she had eaten, he always worried she hadn't. she was forever skipping meals.

"come to think of it, I haven't", she said, suddenly feeling hungry. " thank you for reminding me".

"no problem at all, darling", he said.

"will you order me breakfast, Joey?", she said moving towards him.

"Joe."

"Joey", she said, standing in front of him, running a well manicured finger down his cheek. He swallowed involuntarily, the effect she had on him was quite amazing.

"Joey", he sighed. Suddenly, without warning her grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his lap. Earning himself a squeal.

"Joseph!", she laughed. He trailed kisses from her jaw to her neck. Kissing her delicately on the lips which soon, as he expected turned into a passionate kiss.

Joe opened his eyes only momentarily to the sight of a rather shocked Olivia.

"err. Clarisse?", he whispered, " we might want to stop this".

"well that's a first!", she teased.

"yes, Clarisse's right Olivia, it's defiantly a first", he laughed, indicating to Clarrise's poor ladies maid.

"ahha", she said turning bright red, " I'll be getting changed now". she made a quick exit into her dressing room. She was joined shortly by Olivia.

"err, your Majesty?", said the girl timidly.

"yes?", Clarisse smiled, despite her embarrassment. She was not helped by the fact she could see her husband buckled with laughter out the corner of her eye.

"what-what should I pack?", she asked.

"oh, all the things are on our bed. Just put them neatly in the cases", she smiled.

"yes your majesty", she bowed, turned on her heels and went to fulfil her orders.

"cases?", Joe questioned walking towards her room and leaning on the door frame, " it's plural?".

"oh what a fantastic flare you have for stating the obvious, Sir Joseph", she mocked pulling on her trousers.

"how many cases?", he question, dreading the answer. She always, always brought more clothes than she needed.

"you'll be proud", she laughed, swiping her eyeliner across her eyelid.

"how many, Clarisse?", he laughed.

"here.", she said handing him her chain. A present from him years ago. He fingered it idly, remembering the day he gave her it. She turned away from him and he clipped it at the back of her neck, kissing just below her hair line. He was completely lost. She was so beautiful.

"eight", she whispered.

"eight!", he grumbled, coming out of his dreaming.

"come on Joe, I'm ready. I'm not standing around waiting here on you all day!", she teased and walked towards the door.

"you're more trouble than your worth", he sighed, catching up.

"I know you do not mean that!", she laughed.

"you're right, I don't", he laughed, wrapping his arm around her waist, they headed for the lobby.

_Did ya like? Hope you did. Please R&R._

_Yours,_

_M_


	3. look out the window

_None of these characters belong to me, they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. Enjoy and please review, your reviews are so nice and encouraging:-) scarlet Pimpernel doesn't belong to me, it belongs to the very talented estate of baroness Orczy. Wish it did!_

Clarisse was curled up on the large leather seat, her head resting on Joe's shoulder. He was reading the book she had challenged him too, "the Scarlet Pimpernel". it was ok he supposed. She moved a little and groaned. He noticed how she smiled when she slept. They had only been flying for 15 minutes and already she had made herself quite comfortable on his shoulder.

He rested his head back, feeling to tired to read. He looked at her for a moment, looked at a woman who was completely different. She had changed so much. She looked so different, so happy. He smiled, he loved this!

She could feel him watching her, she didn't mind-actually she quite enjoyed it. She wasn't sleeping, well not now he was watching her. She kept her eyes closed.

"what are you thinking?", she whispered, eyes still closed. He was a little startled, after all he was under the impression she had been sleeping.

"just how lucky I am", he whispered, gently.

"oh", she paused, "I'm lucky as well, Joseph", she said innocently. She sounded so happy and content. It made him laugh softly.

"I'm looking forward to meeting your family", she remarked.

"and they're looking forward to meeting you, spare my-", he stopped, not wanting to hurt her.

"spare who?", she questioned, opening her eyes. She didn't like the sound of this. " out with it", she commanded, partly forgetting he was her husband.

"ok, ok. Don't speak to me like that", he sighed.

"sorry", she muttered, " but what is it?".

"it's my-", he paused.

"your brother", she continued. Remembering they had had an argument when he had informed him he was married, they hadn't spoken since.

"yes. He wouldn't listen. He was so nasty about you, he's hardly even met you yet he felt able to cast judgement", he answered.

"just like everyone else", she said, trying to comfort him. She knew what people thought about her, she wasn't going to deny it.

"but it's Miguel, my little brother-it's not just a member of the public", he sighed, " I just wanted him to get to know you, the real you before he decided you were what he said".

"what did he say?", she questioned.

"the usual- we're from 2 different worlds, you're stuck up, what kind of person forces her son to divorce his wife? What kind of idiot was I thinking it would last?", he rhymed off, staring into her eyes.

"of course we'll last, we've lasted the last 30 years right, it doesn't matter what anyone thinks but I know it means a lot to you. So I'll try hard , I will", she promised.

"don't change yourself for Miguel, he's probably just being an ass, he'll like you when he meets you", he tried, partly reassuring himself but mostly reassuring her.

An announcement from the pilot broke into their conversation.

"we're landing in 10 minutes your Majesty's, if you'd please belt up. thank you".

He turned to her and kissed her cheek;

" look out your window my darling and welcome to my country".

_Did you like? It was good, eh? Please R&R._

_Yours,_

_M_

_It might be a little short but it's a linking chapter._


	4. i couldn't do it

_None of these characters belong to me, they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. Hope you enjoy. Audi's do not belong to me. " Chanel" does not belong to me._

The hot air hit Joe and Clarisse when the plane door opened. He took her hand and smiled.

"why don't you just slip your hand round my waste?", she teased.

"if you insist..", he returned and did as she asked. She took her sunglasses from where they had been sitting on her head and put them over her eyes.

"very sexy", he remarked.

"why thank you", she laughed, sarcastically.

Joseph turned to Frank and Antoine;

"that'll be all boys", he said, with a grin. They nodded, Clarisse was quite bemused.

"what?", Clarisse asked. She was sure he had insisted on security.

"we're going away alone, on our own. Our luggage has already been taken to our house. This is your holiday, no worries, ok?", he smiled.

"oh, this becomes more interesting by the moment", she said raising an eyebrow.

"oh trust me, this is only the beginning".

He walked over to the car he had hired, Audi T.T., very nice. He opened the door.

"if you please, your Majesty", he grinned.

"it's Clarisse Joey, Clarisse", she sighed. He was just teasing.

"I know", he laughed, sticking the key in the ignition.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this holiday, Joseph. I think I'm going to enjoy it very much", she put a warm hand on his thigh.

"do not tease madam, I have to drive". she laughed and smiled. Her eyes were twinkling with delight.

"well, drive then", she laughed, removed her hands and lay her head back. He sighed, she could be such a tease.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They drove for an hour or so, then Joe pulled over. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I want to show you something", he said, with a smile. She frowned and sighed;

"lead the way", she said ,getting out the car. They were standing on a steep cliff above a beautiful beach, there were a few people in the sea and on the sand. Fishing boats out on the sea, which was crystal clear. They were standing on the end of the beach, in the distance she could see a small harbour and town, bustling with people. She thought it was the most peaceful place she had seen in a long while.

"it's lovely", she said idly.

" this is where I grew up", he said, taking her hand and leading her down the rocky path. She tripped on the uneven ground, after all it was not easy to walk in heels on even ground! He caught her and she laughed richly.

"perhaps, I should take these shoes off, it's rather hard to negotiate this path in a pair of Chanel's", she smiled reaching down to take them of.

"I'll carry you if you want", he teased.

"Erm, no but you can carry my shoes", she said handing him the heels. He rolled his eyes and took them from her. She smiled, kissed him on the lips and carried on down the path.

"where are you taking me?", she said, looking over her shoulder.

"I'll show you when we get there", he smiled. He looked up at the sky and smiled, he liked being home every time he returned. Over the years he had found it hard too, he hated leaving her even if she pretended not to notice him but now, now it was different-now she was with him. He smiled at the thought, she had stopped walking and was studying his face, he was looking dreamy.

"what are you thinking?", she questioned.

"oh I'm just glad to be able to show you this", he answered genuinely. Taking her hand he lead her to the back of the cliff and over a few rock pools. He lifted her over a rock ledge and she opened her eyes trying to readjust to the dim cave. It was totally hidden, away from everything Clarisse had just seen. It was lovely none the less but deserted.

"what's this?", she questioned. Puzzled.

"It's where I used to come when I was a boy to get away and think", he whispered, " I thought I should share the only sanctuary I ever had before I had you", he said, taking her shoulders and looking into her eyes. She was silent for a moment.

"you always had me", she said gently and paused, he smiled gratefully and kissed her cheek.

"who did you want way from?", she questioned, resting her head on his chest.

"it's hard growing up with 6 sisters and brothers, sometimes you've got to get away," he sighed, " though you never had that luxury", he laughed and

she smiled.

"and as a man, what did you want away from as a man?", she questioned, her eyes darkening. He understood what she meant. He sometimes went away and tried not to go back. He would come here and sit and all he could think about was her. He came here to get away-it forced him to go back.

"many times, my darling but I couldn't do it. I tried never to go back but I couldn't", he sighed, rubbing her back.

"so I have this place to thank for making you come back", she smiled. Breathing deeply, trying not to cry.

"no you were always the main reason for returning, I could have went to the most deserted place on earth and still all I thought about was you", he remarked truthfully.

"I'm glad it was that way. I'm so thankful you never left- I needed you, I need you still", she whispered. He lifted her chin and kissed her lips passionately. He pulled away and smiled at her;

"I need you too".

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They made there way outside into the sun, they walked along the beach holding hands. He told her about the time he saved his little sister from a crab, about how he always won the salt-water swimming. She loved how he told stories, he didn't act like himself. He became animated and intoxicating, she laughed tilting her head back. He put his hands tightly round her waist and picked her up. She squealed as he swung her around. Laughing he fell onto the sand, she landed on top of him.

"what do you think Elsie Kentworhty would make of that?", he laughed, trying to catch air. She laughed and rolled off him, picking her self up she brushed the warm sand of her suit.

"that we'd went completely mad", she laughed, trying to recompose herself.

"come down here and join me, I'll give you a kiss", he teased and grabbed her ankle.

"let go of me", she commanded regally, trying to shake him off.

"fine", he said getting up, his knee was seriously objecting to his frolicking about.

"I love when you tell stories", she smiled, wiping his black shirt down with her hands.

"I like telling you them", he laughed. She was so relaxed, so different.

"Joe!", someone shouted, "Joe! It's you!", shouted the young boy running towards them. He was mid- thirties and athletic, with sleek black hair and a tiny little boy running beside him.

"Dominic!", Joe exclaimed taking the mans hand and shaking it warmly, " how are you?".

"oh I'm fine and you?", Dominic questioned.

"excellent, this is my wife, Clarisse. Dominic," he said, draping his arm around her waist.

"I know, I watched your wedding on T.V., so did everyone in the village!", he teased. Joe rolled his eyes and laughed, blushing slightly.

" Clarisse, darling this is Dominic. Ii taught him how to dive, play basket ball, dance. He was my Minnie-me", he laughed.

"ah, so you're Dominic", smiled Clarisse. Joseph raved about this boy all the time.

"I've got my own Little Minnie-me now", Dominic laughed indicating to the little boy.

"good my boy, it's good to see you happy", said Joe. Clarisse could see the sincerity shining from his eyes.

"are you coming into the square this evening?", Dominic asked, hopeful.

"yes, of course-if we're up for it", he answered.

"well I gotta go, Joe. My Minnie-me wants to go get some ice cream", he said indicating to the little boy clinging to his leg.

"well, I'll see you tonight then", Joe answered.

"goodbye Cl-", Dominic faltered, not sure of how to address her, she was royalty!. She was lovely and seemed to hold all of Joes attention from what he'd watched. She was a lady, he could tell from the way she spoke and the way she conducted herself. He felt intimidated and wasn't sure how to handle his father-figures new wife but she was nice and kind. She smiled gently to reassure the young man.

"you can call me my name, Dominic!", she laughed, " I'm not royalty on this trip!"

"well, it was lovely to meet you Clarisse, you two look really happy", he smiled and taking the little boys hand made his way to his scooter.

"he was scared of me", she laughed lightly, making her way back up the path.

"yes, it's understandable, he's a great kid though", he said, looking over his shoulder.

"and he approves of me", she smiled.

"yes one down, 200 to go!", he laughed, opening the car door.

"don't worry I'll use my charms", she answered, raising a very flirty eyebrow. He gulped and turned towards her.

"if you keep teasing me, I'll have to deal with you young lady", he said running a cool hand along her thigh.

"ok, I'll stop, I'll stop", she laughed, kissing his mouth. She pulled away and sat back in her seat.

"drive", she commanded.

"yes, Your majesty!", he laughed, revved up the car and gunned down the road. Causing her to squeal.

"I'm going to kill you when we stop", she laughed, trying to straighten herself up.

"I can't wait!"

_Ok, more coming soon. I'll post some more later. We're going to Joe's home now._

_Please R&R._

_Yours,_

_M_


	5. oh thats what you had in mind !

_These characters belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. Hope you enjoy and thanks for my reviews._

They pulled up to a large farmhouse, a few miles from the village. It sat high on a hill, surrounded by orange groves and trees. Joseph turned off the ignition and turned to her. She was truly enthralled, it was beautiful!

"Oh Joseph! It's beautiful, is it yours?", she said, getting out the car.

"yes", he laughed at the sheer, innocent delight on her face, " it's mine…and yours".

"I love it!", she exclaimed, turning to him.

"I should give you the grand tour", he laughed, taking her hand and opening the wooden door with his keys.

It was cool and dark in the lobby, the air conditioning hummed lowly as she scanned the room in wonderment . He showed her the kitchen, sitting room, dining room, bathroom and finally he took her outside.

"and this is my swimming pool", he said with an over exaggerated flourish of the hand. She beamed at him and walked around the pool.

"we'll have fun in here", she laughed, raising an eyebrow.

"what are you suggesting?", he grinned.

"oh…", she whispered, " just you wait but first you have to show me our bedroom". he laughed and took her hand.

"so do you like it?", he questioned leading her through the lobby and up the old oak stairs.

"oh I love it", she smiled.

He stopped at the double door right at the end of the hall, he opened them and lead her inside. The room was light and airy and surprising feminine.

"this is our room", he said, " the bathrooms in their", he continued, indicating to a door on the far wall. He advanced forward to a set of French doors and opened them, letting the mid-day sun seep into the room. He motioned her forward;

"and this is the standard balcony", he said, offering her his hand. She let out and "oh!" of excitement as she seen the view. It looked right over the sea and into the village, It was by far the most beautiful thing ever.

"oh Joseph! It's wonderful", she whispered as he wrapped his arms around waist and she leaned against him.

"yes it is, isn't it. This is why I bought it, it's a view fit for a queen, I hoped someday I might bring my queen here", he whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"and did you?", she laughed gently.

"I think I can safely say I did", he smiled, tightening his arms around her.

"Joseph, what's happening tonight?", she wondered, remembering Dominic's comment.

"oh it's great fun", he said like an excited child, "its' the middle of summer so the village get together in the town square and have a wonderful party. Dancing, singing, as much wine as you want…..", he added with a grin.

"mmm, sounds fun", she smiled, " can we go?".

"yes. I intended on taking you anyway, a good way to surprise my family", he answered.

"what should I wear?", she started. He rolled his eyes.

"you can pick later on but frankly my dear, I had that bed in there ordered a few months ago and I haven't had the chance to test it out….", he suggested, dropping a light kiss on her neck.

"oh! Are you tired?", she questioned with mock innocence. He looked at her puzzled for a moment and then laughed;

"that wasn't exactly what I had in mind", he said, spinning her in his arms to face him.

"no I didn't think so", she laughed pushing him through the French doors, he pushed her jacket off her shoulders, she undid a few buttons on his shirt and he slipped it over his head. He grabbed onto her hips and fell backwards onto the bed, pulling her to lie on top of him.

" so this is what you had in mind!", she said raising an eyebrow.

_Hope you liked it! Please R&R. it's the village party next!_

_Yours,_

_M _


	6. so much about you!

_None of these characters belong to me, they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. Thanks for all my lovely reviews!_

They walked down the road together, holding hands. They could hear distant music and laughter from the village. She smiled , it sounded wonderful.

Joseph glanced at his wife, she looked amazing! Her dress curved every inch of her figure and swayed beautifully when she walked, coming to just above her knees. It was black and very low-cut, he didn't mind, not in the slightest.

"you look amazing this evening", he said, voicing his thoughts.

"thank you. You don't look to bad yourself", she laughed.

"I mean it, I'm finding it seriously hard to resist pulling you into the nearest bush!", he teased.

"it's that bad!", she laughed, blushing slightly.

"no it's good, very good", he grinned.

The music was beginning to get louder as they neared the square. He turned to her, noting the slight anguish on her more than perfect features. She self-consciously straightened up her dress, and sighed.

"you'll be fine", he comforted, " trust me, they'll love you!", he whispered kissing her one last time, " just like I do!".

"thank you", she murmured, " I hope so".

He took her hands and walked her through the side street past the children eating candy floss and playing games. Some of them shouted his name and he smiled back, making a face or shouting something. She smiled at his ability to make them feel special. One boy in particular ran up to him. He was small and skinny, maybe about 7years old. Josephs face lit up, immediately he opened his arms in a wide embrace.

"hello, Marco!", he laughed, squeezing the young boy tightly.

"uncle Joe!", Marco squealed.

"how are you, my little rascal?", Joe questioned looking down on him affectionately.

"I'm fine, I'm fine", he paused, he couldn't contain himself. He turned to the woman at his uncles side- his new wife, " hello, I'm Marco! Pleased to meet you! Mama said I shouldn't talk about adult's business but I was just bustin' to meet you", he said at an alarmingly fast rate. Joseph laughed and rubbed his nephews head.

"this is my new wife Marco", he said, wrapping his arm a round her waist.

"hello, Marco- I'm Clarisse", she smiled, " it's lovely to meet you too, I've heard so much about you".

"hell, I know who you are! You're the queen!", he squealed.

"Marco!", Joe scorned, " do not say hell and do not speak to Clarisse like that".

"sorry", he mumbled, his face turning red. Clarisse laughed richly.

"obviously has his uncle's disrespect for language", she laughed, " do not worry Marco, it's ok. I know I'm the queen.,"

His face broke into a big smile. She was a nice lady and she certainly made uncle Joe happy from what he had picked up in adults conversations.

"Oh, uncle Joe mama will be so happy to see you!", he said tugging on Clarisse's hand. She laughed and accepted the sticky hand he offered.

"lead the way!", Joe laughed. He was so happy at least one member of his family had taken a shining to Clarisse. He smiled at her, tightened his grip on her waist and leaned towards her.

"you're doing so well, my darling", he whispered. She flashed him an appreciative smile and nodded gently.

Marco led them to the square, it was quite lovely. Lanterns and coloured light were everywhere, a small band played lively flamenco music from a well lit corner, people were sitting at tables laughing and joking, drinking wine and eating food. Men and women were up dancing as all the people cheered them on from the edge of the wooden dance floor. She looked around, quite amazed by the community spirit and liveliness. Children were everywhere running and playing. She felt somewhat as if she didn't fit. Joe noticed the look of worry that had, again, crept onto her face.

"trust me, you'll be wonderful", he said kissing her cheek, " just be you".

"that's the hard part!", she laughed.

"no it's not", he frowned, kissing her temple.

"Mama! Mama! Look who's here!", shouted Marco to a large table no to far away. A woman, maybe in her forties looked up from the young girl she was talking to, towards Marco. Her face broke into a grin just like Joseph's and Clarisse recognised her right away from Joseph's pictures. She stood up quickly and ran towards her brother.

"Oh Joe! You're home!", she laughed jumping into his arms, " what a surprise!"

"hello, Marina!", he laughed, kissing her warmly on the cheek. Marina turned from him and smiled warmly at Clarisse.

"and this must be Clarisse! How wonderful to meet you", she smiled. Another two women and two men had joined marina now. Clarisse recognised them all again, they all had the same wonderful eyes as her husband.

"Hello, big brother!", the two men chorused, " nice to see you back", they laughed punching his arm.

"enough you two!", he laughed.

"Maria! Eva! My girls, how are you?", he grinned, pulling the two other women into a hug. He let go of them hastily and pulled Clarisse a little nearer, placing his hands round her all to familiar hips.

"brothers and sisters, I proudly present my beautiful wife!", he flourished, she blushed terribly.

"it's so mice to meet you", said Roberto, taking her hands in his, " I think we can safely say we're all so happy you and Joseph finally came to your senses!". she blushed again.

"thank you, it's lovely to meet you all, Joseph speaks of you all the time", she laughed.

"does he now?", marina questioned. She linked her arm through Clarisse's as the walked towards the table, Clarisse felt uncomfortable at first but she started to relax and began liking Marina very much.

They sat down at the table, Joseph introduced her to all of his very large family, proudly showing her off. They all excepted her with open arms, surprising herself she immediately felt comfortable among them. Laughing and joking. Joseph watched how relaxed she had become in ten minutes and decided it was safe to get them a drink. He stood up and she paused for a moment, suddenly feeling afraid.

"I'm just going to get us a drink, my darling. What would you like?", he questioned taking her hand.

"ermm, I don't know. You pick", she smiled.

"oh. The possibilities!", he laughed.

"are you going to try and get me drunk?", she questioned in mock admonishment.

"no my darling, just you relax!", he said, turning on his heels and heading to the outside bar. Clarisse watched him go and then turned back to Marina.

"he adores you, you know", marina suddenly said. Clarisse wasn't even alarmed, she felt as if she had known this woman for years.

"yes, he does and I adore him too", she said dreamily.

"yes, I can see that. God no more late night phone calls from my brother telling me he was desperately in love! What a relief!", marina breathed.

Clarisse laughed richly and scanned the bar for her husband.

Joseph stood at the bar waiting on their drinks, the men in the town all greeted him warmly. Everyone loved him, they all thought he was great.

Miguel watched his older brother for a long moment, watching laughing and joking with all the men as if he'd never been a way. He walked towards the throng of men surrounding the all-hailed Joseph.

Joseph noticed him immediately and half-smiled;

"Miguel!", he said, attempting to be warm.

"Joseph", he answered coldly, " you're back".

"yes, yes I am.", he said, feeling more than uncomfortable.

"oh right well, I'll see you later", Miguel said slumping away. Joseph caught up;

"hey Miguel can't we put this behind us?", he said, putting a warm hand on his shoulder.

"screw you Joe!", he growled.

"But Miguel, I've never done anything to you! Why are you so angry that I'm happy?", he growled back.

"get real Joe, you always want things you can't have, you think you're better than the rest of us!"

"that's not true..", he was too late. He had stormed off and Joseph didn't know why. He sighed, his little brother's stupidity was not going to ruin his night.

He made his way back to the table and placed a gin beside Clarisse, she sniffed it and frowned;

"ohh, you are trying to get me drunk!", she laughed.

"and what would be wrong with that?", he questioned sitting down beside her and running his hand over her thigh.

"oh nothing at all", she laughed.

"was that Miguel?", she questioned quietly.

"that was Miguel", he sighed.

"oh", she said knowingly, he didn't want to talk, not just now.

A familiar music started to play, and Clarisse smiled at him, this would cheer him up.

"you want to dance", he stated rather than questioned as he stood up.

"yes, the " wango's" our dance right?", she said, standing up belong side him. He took his hand in hers and led her toward the dance floor. She smiled gently as he placed a soft hand round her hip.

"I can't quite believe you're mine yet", he whispered in her ear. She laughed gently as he moved her effortlessly round the floor.

"I like being yours".

Miguel watched the scene from the edge of the dance floor, clutching his beer in his hand.

"vile", he muttered, " just vile."

_Nasty Miguel! Please R&R._

_Yours, _

_M_


	7. welcome home

_Non of these characters belong to me, they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney, Thanks for my reviews, you guys are great!_

Marina watched them dance, god Her brother had fallen really bad! Clarisse was lovely and Marina had never doubted that she loved Joseph, not after meeting her. Of course it was obvious she was different from them-just the way she walked gave that away, her clothing and accent didn't help much either but Marina actually really liked her. She had been surprisingly shy and retiring, not at all what she had expected.

Joseph was now completely lost in her eyes, marina sighed-she felt as if she knew Clarisse inside out. Ever since she could remember Joseph would phone her, in tears, sounding happy or completely sullen telling her how much he loved the queen of Genovia and how they just couldn't be together. He'd tell her everything she would say and do that affected him, she couldn't see what was special about Clarisse at first. Yes, she was verygood looking and well educated but marina had heard how she was the proverbial ice-queen. But now she seen her brother with her, she understood. Clarisse completely captivated him and apparently he loved it. Marina was delighted to see him finally happy after years, it was the best he could ask for.

The dance ended and Clarisse smiled dreamily at him,

"thank you", she whispered.

"you're welcome", he said, placing a light kiss on her cheek.

"did I tell you that you look wonderful this evening?", he said walking her slowly back to the table.

"yes", she laughed, " a number of times", she said picking up her still full glass. She took a sip and screwed up her face. He watched her intently and began to laugh heartily.

"Oh Joseph! This is vile!", she said thrusting the glass back to his hand and wiping her mouth in a very un -lady like manner.

"sorry!", he laughed, " too strong?", he grinned.

"oh I couldn't possibly attempt to drink that!", she said airily.

"what's wrong?", joined in Roberto, rather puzzled.

"ah, drink just doesn't agree with my lovely wife!", Joseph answered with a smirk. Roberto laughed and smiled. He liked Clarisse, she certainly brought a different side out of his brother.

"that's not drink, that's like paraffin!", she pouted.

"ok! Ok!", he laughed, " I'll get you something else. Do you want to come with me?", he questioned, offering her his hand.

"yes I think that's the safest option", she said taking his hand and standing up.

"by the way," he said leading her to the bar, " have you ever drank paraffin?".

"No!", she laughed, tilting her head back. He watched her intently, she was so relaxed and safe and thank god, all his family loved her.

"good, I hoped not!", he said, stopping at the bar.

Miguel watched as his brother and his wife as theywalked to the bar. He said something and she laughed richly, tilting her head back. He smirked, she was even stuck-up when she laughed, though he had to admit she was a nice bit of work. She was full of herself though, far too sure of what she was.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Clarisse rested her head on Joseph' shoulder, watching everyone as they danced. She was quite content and happy.

"are you enjoying yourself?", he questioned, pulling her a little closer.

"oh yes, yes it's so lovely and you're family are all so nice, so accepting", she answered honestly. Taking his hand.

"yes, they really like you but I knew they would. You just have to have a little more confidence in yourself", he smiled.

"years of being aware of people hating me has made me like this Joseph, I hate feeling that way but it's the way I am", she whispered.

"I know and never change", he smiled and twisted to the side so he could kiss her forehead.

"they're pretty into each other, Miguel", Carlos sighed and took a sip of beer.

"she's so stuck-up", Miguel moaned and leaned on the bar.

"I don't know Miguel", Carlos admitted, " she was really quiet and down to earth when Joe introduced me to her and Dominic says she's really nice".

"Dominic does everything my brother tells him too, right enough so does everybody in this hell hole!"

"Don't be so nasty, Joe got out of here and you're just jealous and he made something of himself", Carlos bit back.

"what did you say?", Miguel said heatedly.

" I said you're jealous", he repeated. Before Carlos knew where he was he was hitting the hard stone cobbles and Miguel was kicking his face. Joe moved quicker than lightning at the first sign of trouble, he always had to save Miguel's skin because of his nasty temper.

"No", he growled grabbing his brother forcefully and pulling him off of Carlos. Clarisse watched the other men help Carlos up and wondered what it was about, she thought about going after him then decided against it, not if it was to do with Miguel.

"what were you playing at?", Joe roared at his younger brother.

"Hitting that ass!", he shouted back, his breath hanging with stale alcohol.

"shut your mouth!", Carlos muttered from the ground.

"No Both of you shut your mouth!", Joe scolded, " what did you hit him for?", he questioned with sheer resilience in his eyes. Now Clarisse understood why Joe had been so good at his job, he could be very intimidating.

"Nothing", Miguel muttered.

"Liar!", Joe said calmly, " tell me the truth!"

"he was being nasty about you, I cut in and told him not to be crude about your wife, he just landed one right on me!", Carlos cut in.

"Yeah that's right, I was talking about your stuck- up bitch!", he shouted to the whole village. Clarisse cringed, more for Joseph than herself . Joseph was quiet for a moment, he knew Miguel was bad but not like this.

"well Miguel, you've proved yourself to be lower than I thought you were. You do not know Clarisse, you have no right to judge. I tried to make you live right but if you can't treat yourself with respect I was stupid to think you'd give anyone else it", he said flatly. He wasn't angry, more hurt than anything else. He didn't know her and yet he'd been cruel about her, it hurt more than ever. It was his brother, much younger than him-he'd taught him everything, or at least he'd tried. Joe looked at his brother and smiled sadly;

"I love Clarisse and if you can't except that then we're finished, Miguel," he said, giving up. He turned away from the young man and made his way back to the table, everyone in the square had become quiet and watched. Trust Miguel to ruin the party they all thought.

"let's go home", he said to Clarisse.

"Joe…", Marina tried, " he's drunk, he'll come round".  
"Yeah, Joe", Eva reinforced. They all knew there younger brother was a handful but what he had said was out of order. They hated seeing Joe like this, so hurt by the boy he'd practically raised. Clarisse wasn't hurt but she was hurting for her husband.

"Look Clarisse and I, we're going to go home now. Love you all, we'll see you tomorrow", he said lucidly to the whole family, " it's good to be home."

_Ohhhh, poor Joe! Nasty Miguel._

_Yours,_

_M._


	8. no i'm soaking!

_Non of these characters belong to me, they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney, hope ya like it. neither does Gucci._

They walked up the road silently, holding hands. He kept looking back and then towards her. She paused a moment to take off her shoes which were now positively killing her. Picking them up, he watched her hoping she hadn't been hurt my Miguel's comments. She shivered a little, her sleeveless dress wasn't helping much.

"are you cold?", he asked concerned.

"yes, it's the breeze from the ocean", she said wrapping her arms around her shoulders and rubbing them. He immediately took off his suit jacket and draped it around her shoulders. She pulled it tighter round her and breathed in his cologne. He pulled her nearer and she snuggled in as they walked up. They were silent for a few moments, both knowing what each was thinking but unsure how to approach it, Joseph finally spoke;

"I hope Miguel's comments did not hurt you", he said gently, rubbing her jacket -clad shoulder.

"no, actually they didn't but they hurt you", she stated directly, looking into his eyes.

"can you blame me, I don't like people looking at you never mind saying things about you", answered.

"well, don't be, I'm not. I know he's your brother so try and patch things up. It really pained me to see the hurt in your eyes this evening", she said cupping his cheek and staring into his eyes as they reached the door, he opened it and she stepped into the warmth.

" I Know, it's just I wanted him too like you, to see how wonderful you are", he answered ruefully, taking a whiskey glass from the cupboard and pulling the bottle from the shelf.

"nightcap?", he questioned, turning to her. She shook her head;

"No but I wouldn't mind a cup of tea", she laughed.

"anything your Majesty", he smiled and put the kettle on the stove. She sat down at the table and watched as he made her tea.

"Joseph, people will never see past my title, I've had to accept that and so will you. I want Miguel to like me more for your benefit than mine so I'll try to make him see me but it's terribly hard, you know better than anyone", she said gently.

"I know , Clarisse", he said, walking towards the sitting room door-she stood up and followed, " I know very well".

He sat himself down on the couch while she wandered about the sitting room looking at his family pictures, he was flicking through the "Genovian Times", reading snippets of articles.

She ran her hands over a few of the pictures, there was one of all his family, Mia, herself she noted with smug approval. She looked over to the fire place and the breath caught in her throat. It had been years since she had seen it, she approached it slowly. Picking it up she studied it- she remembered that day very clearly. It was a picture of a very young Clarisse and Joseph with two boys-Pierre and Philippe. Philippe was 10 and going through his "Photography phase", he insisted on taking pictures everywhere he went, that day had been no exception. He had set the camera up by the lake, putting it on a timer. She remembered him clambering to his brother, Mama and security guard as the timer ticked down. Clarisse remembered Josephs' warm hand on her back, her smile looked real in this one-not fake, she had been genuinely happy that day. She recalled Philippe begging Joseph to be in the picture and Joseph finally giving in after they "played paper, scissors, rock" to decide. She smiled through the near looming tears, her little boy was so full of life. It suddenly occurred to her that the three men in that picture were the only men she'd ever loved.

"Joseph?", she questioned quietly. He had been watching her for the last minute but he didn't want to cut into one of her few happy memories.

"it's lovely, isn't it?", he said. He walked towards her and wrapped a loving arm around her shoulder.

"yes. It is. Look how young we are!", she laughed, through her tears.

"mmm, yes. I didn't even have hair then!", he said lovingly.

"I miss him so much", she whispered.

"I know you do, my darling but it's good to hear you say it", he said bringing her head to rest on his chest.

"we can take it home of you wish", he continued, taking it from her clammy hands and looking at it.

"no, I want it to stay here, I could only cope with seeing it once a year", she laughed gently.

"ok, what ever you want", he said stroking her hair. She was crying harder now and breathing heavily. She only did this sometimes, broke down like this -it was heart braking. He led her over to the couch and she rested on top of him, her head buried in his shirt-the first time she'd cried in months.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Clarisse woke early the next morning. She lay for a moment trying to get her bearings and then tried to sit up. Her dead weight of a husbands arm was draped across her stomach, she couldn't move. She laughed gently and lifted it of her stomach, it hit the bed with a thump and groaning a little he buried his head in the pillow. She wasn't hungry just yet, so she made her way out to the balcony taking in the early morning sun. it was breezy and warm. She leaned on the ledge and her thoughts began to drift to the night before or more precisely, to Miguel.

He'd been cruel about her but she wasn't intimidated by him, he just seemed messed up. She knew what people thought of her and it had ceased to effect her anymore but the look on josephs face. She'd felt so terrible for him. She decided quietly to herself she'd go and see Miguel, at least try and speak to him. She wouldn't tell Joseph of course, he'd never let her but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

She was till lost in thought when two strong arms wrapped themselves tightly round her waist. She jumped a little and then leaned back enjoying her husbands embrace.

"good morning, your loveliness", he laughed, kissing the side of her neck.

"Good morning to you too", she whispered, twisting her head round and into a passionate kiss. He pulled away and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"what do you want to do today?", he questioned.

"I'd like to eat", she laughed, " and then you can show me everything about you, the house you grew up in, your school. I want to know every detail".

"mmm, ok. I can't be bothered cooking and you cant actually cook", she hit him playfully and frowned, even though she was in complete agreement, " so we'll eat in the café".

"sounds good", she smiled, unwrapping herself, " I'm going to get ready", she said heading for their bathroom. He stood there for a long moment, still wondering how he got so lucky. She was married to him! He grinned at the thought. He turned and made his way back inside.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They made there way down to the town, she was dressed casually in a suit, looking wonderful as usual. Her sunglasses propped on her nose, her hair rather more wind swept than usual.

"you look very casual and unlike you today", he commented with a laugh.

"oh! You can talk! This suit is a Gucci! And may I add I've never seen you in a white shirt or jeans in my life !", she laughed. He looked down at his shirt and shook his head.

"yes you have! I wear a tux to all the balls but never jeans", he scolded playfully.

" fair point", she smiled and grabbed his hand, "come on, I'm positively starving! And I like you in jeans", she teased, raising an eyebrow.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They made there way out of the tiny café and into the blistering sun. He walked her along the tiny harbour and showed her their family boat. He showed her his primary school, his favourite place to play as a child. He recalled memories she couldn't even imagine, his childhood had been fun and lively, he'd lived like a child-she had been a queen in the making. He stopped at Diego's hotel and lead her inside.

"Joe!", Diego shouted.

"Hello, little brother", Joe teased.

"and Clarisse, you both look great", he smiled, " I'd offer you lunch but I'm heading up to Eva's. She's building another extension and Antonio wants my help. God! I wish Antonio and her would stop having kids!". Joseph rolled his eyes.

"never Happy with one was she?", he laughed.

Diego laughed and shook his head.

"Clarisse and I were just taking a walk, I could come up and help with the building", he suggested, " do you mind?", he questioned turning to her.

"No, no of course not!", she laughed, " lead the way."

How's Miguel?", Joseph asked as they made there way up the road.

"he hardly speaks to any of us, Joe. He says we took your side, he just doesn't talk".

"oh right", said Joe. Clarisse squeezed his hand, she hated seeing him like this.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Joe, his two brothers and Antonio had been digging for over an hour, Joseph was sweating. He was unbelievably fit and athletic for his age. He looked much tougher compared to his brothers.

"God! this heat's blistering", he moaned moping his brow with a dirty hand.

"take your shirt off", Roberto insisted, " we all have".

He shook his head. The pool behind him was becoming very good looking.

"I'm far too old", he laughed, "and I have a reputation to maintain".

"that's it", Roberto said. The three other men looked at each other, grinned mischievously. They bull dosed towards him and rammed him, back first into the pool with a fantastic splash.

Clarisse, Eva, Maria and Marina watched from the other side of the garden. Clarisse felt bad but she couldn't help laughing with them as her dripping wet husband emerged from the pool, growling something. He was very annoyed.

"well at least you cooled down!", Roberto laughed. He just glared.

"yeah and now you've got an excuse to take your shirt off!", Diego added, clutching his sides. They all loved to annoy the very composed, sullen Joseph-it had become something of a hobby over the years. He shook his head in defeat and undone his shirt, pulling it over his head. Clarisse began to make her way across the garden, this was getting interesting.

"God Joe! You might think you're old but you've got one hell of a body!", Diego teased.

"yes I have to agree", Clarisse joined in. Joseph raised a questioning eyebrow and taking the shirt from him.

"is that right your Majesty?", he questioned, resting his hands on her hips. She knew immediately what was coming.

"Joseph! Don't you dare!", it was too late- he'd rocketed himself back into the pool taking her with him. She resurfaced, oh she was going to really kill him! He came up at the same time, smiling smugly.

"not so cocky now are you Clarisse?", he said, exposing a cheeky grin. The rest of the family looked on, laughing desperately.

"I'll kill you", she mouthed, " you better get me out of here, or I mean it I'll kill you!". he laughed and grabbed her hips, she smiled desperate to burst.

"mmm, you look good wet". she blushed tremendously.

"I'm soaking", she moaned, " I mean it, you're so in for it!", she added, slipping into her grand daughters turn of phrase.

"here let me!", he said slipping his hand underneath her legs and lowering her onto the pool ledge. He turned to his brothers and sisters.

"I think I best get her home before she kills me!", he laughed, " can I borrow the car Roberto?"

"sure", he answered, chucking the keys at his brother.

"thanks, we'll see you all later!"

"you're dead", Clarisse muttered on the way out.

"No, my darling I'm wet!"

_Marathon chapter, hope you liked it. Please R&R, _

_Yours, _

_M_


	9. you're like him

_None of these characters belong to me they belong to Disney and Meg Cabot. Please enjoy. Neither dose Armani. sorry Pokimon, Miguel was brought up by Joe and as much as he might be nasty, he's not going to land one on her, though the other fight was for your benefit! lol._

Joseph walked into the sitting room to find his wife already there.

"morning", he laughed kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm going up to help Antonio again, marina was wondering if you wanted to go shopping?", he suggested.

"No", she laughed slyly, " I'm far too exhausted from our exploits last night".

"Clarisse!", he reprimanded, " so you're not coming then?"

She shook her head, she planned to visit Miguel, " no I think I'll just laze about the pool".

"ok, are you sure?", he said standing up. She nodded as he dropped a gentle kiss to her fore head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Clarisse knocked the door with a shaky hand, what on earth was she doing? The door latched open. She smiled at Miguel, he just sneered.

"what are you doing here, I didn't think queen's visited these type of houses", he sniggered.

"actually", she said coldly, " I'd like to speak with you". he looked her over, she was elegant and so well spoken. Everything about her screamed stuck -up.

"fine", he said opening the door wider and motioning her in. she walked in briskly.

"kitchen's in there", he motioned with his head towards the room at the end of the hall.

She sat down at the table, drumming her fingers on the surface. She felt terribly nervous, she certainly could not control this situation. She'd made a t terrible mistake.

"drink?", he asked, " tea, water, cyanide", he muttered. She glared at him, and decided to let his comment go over her head.

"no thank you," she said flatly.

"so…?", he questioned, sitting directly across from her. She was wasting his time as far as he was concerned.

She decided to go straight to the subject instead of dancing about it.

" you did not hurt me", she stated pointedly, then continued, " but you hurt your brother, my husband. The once in his life he has been happy and yet you can't be glad, why?", she sat back waiting on his response. He looked at her, silently for a moment. She was straight forward, he decided to tell her why.

"I'm not Joe's brother", he said, his voice laced with a little emotion. She nodded, Josephs mother had taken him in when he was a baby- Joseph had told her.

"he left when I was seven, he was like a father to me. He went away as Joe and came back in his flash car, his Armani suits and a completely different person. He came back full of his new life-full of the monarchy and full of your influence", he looked up. Nodding in understanding, she willed him to continue;

"he left me and I missed him real bad. I persisted with it but I was jealous of the life he was leading. Then…then we all tuned into watch the wedding of your princess and he's sauntering up the aisle with none other than you. I was so angry, he'd married someone that everyone said was the " Ice-queen". I was so angry, we weren't even there", he paused finding it hard to admit, " I was jealous because he'd left me to make something of himself".

She suddenly felt terrible for him and wanted to make him better. She was never usually like this but he meant so much to Joseph, she had to try.

"do you think I'm comfortable in myself?", she questioned. He paused, trying to understand what she meant.

"well yeah, you've got everything you want. You're cocky and full of yourself. You're well dressed, you look down on everyone, you think you're better than us". his words didn't hurt, she'd heard them all before.

"yes, appearances can be deceiving. I walk into rooms and I'm scrutinized by every single person, I can't ever feel emotion, I work endlessly. Joseph is my only salvation. And please be clear on the fact that I do not think I am better than any of you, especially not Joseph.". He suddenly felt a surge of respect for the woman in front of him. Yes she was prim and proper but suddenly he felt as if she was on his level and he began to feel bad.

"I'm sorry", he muttered hanging his head.

She laughed and continued;

"do not worry I've been called worse than a stuck-up bitch before". his head shot up, it sounded so foreign in such a well-spoken person.

"being queen is not all it's cracked up to be, I was betrothed to the prince a day before my sixth birthday. It was drilled into me to be a queen and I am not going to apologise for the way I am, Joseph taught me to stop doing that. Just like he tried to teach you. I am the way I am, as is Joseph and he will never stop loving me… or you". she said in a business like tone, " he never stopped missing you but yes of course he changed to suit his environment-my environment. I'm not always like this, I can be very cold and harsh but Joseph is the only person I've ever really know who makes me feel as if I can be me. You do not know me so don't cast judgement, you never took time to know me you just assumed like everyone else." He was staring at her now, listening to her every word and feeling more guilty as she uttered every one.

"and yes I know I can be a, if you'll excuse me " stuck - up bitch" but I'm not really that way, I wouldn't be here if I was one. I'm not doing this for your benefit, I'm doing it for you… and Joseph", she finished and looked him straight in the eye, staring him down. He looked back at her, feeling terrible.

"Do you understand?", she asked, hoping to god he would. What if he didn't. the pain on Joseph's face flashed in her memory, she willed it away.

"I didn't mean to hurt him, I just wanted to be him and I felt as if he'd left me behind… for you", he mumbled, " I didn't want to hurt him. I'm sorry". she wasn't sure what she was doing, she reached across the table for his hand on sheer impulse and gripped it. He looked up a little shocked and then smiled sheepishly.

"thank you", she smiled, " but-" she faltered, unsure how to approach this, " but you should apologise to him". he was silent for what seemed like eternity. She scolded herself for being to pushy. She could really have kicked herself at that point.

"I will but in my own time, I'm a little ashamed", he offered, his head hung low. She let out a relieved breath and smiled.

"of course", she said standing up, " and Miguel", again his head shot up-she'd used his name.

"you can still get out of here. There's a job in security needed at the palace, please be aware I'm not offering you out of sympathy. I actually think if you curtailed you temper, you'd have a lot of Joseph's qualities", she said, resting a thoughtful hand on his arm. He smiled hopefully, suddenly realising what she'd said-he was like Joseph.

"thank you, I'll think about it", he said, genuinely.

"no, thank you. I'd love to stay for that cyanide but I must be off", she laughed making for the door. His face immediately turned bright red. He walked her too the door and she stepped into the sun.

"again, I'm sorry Cl-", but he stopped, not sure how to address her. She shook her head and looked him in they eye.

"It's Clarisse Miguel, Clarisse", she smiled and turned on

her heels, feeling very proud of herself.

He watched her walk down the street, feeling very ashamed. She been so damn forgiving, so diplomatic and he'd been a complete ass! At least she's got a sense of humour, he thought wryly as he closed the door.

_Did you like? Please say you did,_

_Yours, _

_M_


	10. ass whipping

_None of these characters belong to me, they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. Please enjoy!_

"Did you get you're ass whipped after chucking Clarisse in the pool yesterday?", Roberto mocked. Joseph sighed, he'd never win with these two. His brothers were always teasing him and it seemed his marriage was there favourite topic at the moment. They were sitting by his pool, his two brothers were swigging back beer and sitting on the sun bed opposite. They laughed at him brandishing his wine glass- he was more refined than beer.

"that's between Clarisse and I", Joseph growled lightly. They looked at each other and raised a "we're sure it was" eyebrow. He grumbled, they were like a double act!

"what is?".

Josephs head shot up, she was standing at the double doors, leaning against the frame. She looked wonderful in a white linen suit. Something he'd never seen her wear before. Wine glass in hand, she looked peaceful, something very rare in his wife. She beamed at him and he smiled sheepishly- he hoped she didn't assume he was giving his brother saucy material.

"oh nothing", he laughed, motioning her to come and sit down beside him on the sun bed. She glided around the pool and sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she smiled.

"hello", she said to the three of them.

"hello, you weren't lazing around the pool when I got here," he stated.

"mmm, you're right, I decided to wander a little", she smiled back languidly. She didn't want to tell him the truth, not just yet.

"don't wander too far, I'd hate to lose you", he laughed, kissing her head and placing both of the wine glasses on the ground.

" I won't", she reassured, " what's between us, by the way?", she questioned, directing it towards Roberto and Diego rather than Joseph.

They looked at him for help and he shrugged.

"fight your own battles", he laughed. Clarisse was bemused and frustrated now. She frowned regally and stared them down.

"what is it! I demand you tell me", she laughed, shaking against his chest.

"my brothers, dear", he answered, glaring at them with a mock satisfaction, "wanted to know if you " whipped my ass" after I pulled you into the pool with me".

She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at Roberto and Diego, who were now grinning sheepishly.

"oh right and did you tell them you got your, if you'll excuse me, ass whipped?" she said, perfectly.

"No!", he admonished, raising his hands.

"didn't think so, shame you don't tell the truth", she quipped, running a seductive finger down his cheek. Roberto and Diego burst out laughing, rolling on the sun bed, there brother embarrassed was definitely a sight to behold. Clarisse smiled at Joe, who looked terribly annoyed.

"mmm, I'm sorry I couldn't resist", she smiled kissing his lips lightly. He grabbed her hips and turned her over quickly, so that in an instant she was lying underneath him on the sun-bed. He began kissing her neck, Roberto and Diego weren't sure where to look. Clarisse didn't put up too much protest, she wasn't too bothered, if it hadn't been for the audience.

"Joseph?", she whispered. He tore himself away and looked up.

"maybe you should tell your brothers to go", she suggested, quietly. He directed his attention towards them.

"sorry you guys, but if you'd kindly leave, I think I'm going to get my ass whipped", he smiled, mouthed go and motioned his head towards the door. She giggled and smiled, starting to undo his shirt button. They stood up immediately and made a quick exit towards the door, doing as there big brother told them.

_Ok linking chapter, so it was short. Hope you liked it. Please R&R. Miguel's gonna come to see Joe now. _

_Yours,_

_M_


	11. anywhere with you

_Non of these characters belong to me, they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. Errm with the cockroaches I make a reference to Victor/ Victoria, one of Julie Andrews most amazing films ever!_

Miguel approached the farm house slowly. He noted the Audi parked on the grey gravel, he smiled- the bitterness had nearly completely evaporated. He wasn't sure what he should say, what he should do, he just knew he had too see Joseph. He rung the bell timidly, not quite sure what kind of response he was going to get, though he didn't feel as if Clarisse would hate him anymore. He rung it again and stuffing his hands in his pockets, leaned against the doorframe.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"lie back down", Joe commanded. He put a hand possessively round her bare back and gravitated her towards his lips. He didn't care who was at the door, really he didn't.

"I should answer the door", she protested, in between kisses.

"no you shouldn't, you should stay with me!", he laughed.

"I promise to come back", she compromised, with a smile. He sighed mockingly and threw his hands up in resignation. She stood up quickly,

grabbed his dressing gown and tying it round herself hastened down the stairs towards the door.

She pulled it open quickly and flashed a fantastic smile as she realised who it was.

"hello", he mumbled at her. She looked quite different now, flushed,

breathless and wrapped in what he could only presume was Joseph's dressing gown. He looked down at the grey gravel, turning red- he'd clearly come at a bad time. Clarisse blushed for a moment and then managed to recompose herself.

"hello", she smiled, motioning him to come into the lobby. He shuffled in, admiring her ability not to be embarrassed at the fact he'd clearly interrupted something.

"so how have you been since our little chat today?", she questioned kindly. She didn't want to tell Joseph he was there yet.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking….. And you were right", he admitted, looking down at his feet.

"so you want to see Joseph", she stated, rather than questioned.

"yeah.. Yeah I do", he answered back.

"ok, I'll go and get him, I'll just be a moment", she said calmly, trying to hide her secret joy as she made her way to the stairs.

She waltzed calmly into the room.

"who was it?", Joe questioned, propping himself up on one elbow.

"it's for you, they're waiting in the sitting room", she smiled, serenely.

"what? Who?", he laughed, truly intrigued.

"just go and see!", she commanded regally.

"all right, your Majesty", he said, throwing off the covers, " but I might need my dressing gown", he teased as the garment in question was thrown in his direction.

"go!", she said, kissing him lightly on the cheek as he made his way out the door. She decided to take a shower while the two brothers made right their wrong's.

Joe stopped at the sitting room door to see his younger brother standing by the fire place, wringing his hands and studying the black and white picture.

"Miguel", Joseph said sharply. He was shocked too see his brother in his home, he thought they were history.

"Joseph, I'm - I'm here to apologise", Miguel managed to stutter. Joseph raised an eye-brow and sat down.

"well…?", he said, motioning towards the seat directly across from the couch. Miguel sat down, still extremely nervous as to what his brother's reaction might be.

"well", he tried, " I was wrong, no, I was very wrong. And I'm sorry", he said simply. Joseph nodded and smiled, wanting him to continue.

"you were right, I never gave Clarisse a chance, hell I never even gave you a chance! I was just angry, so angry when you left".

"I know that Miguel, and I'm still sorry you feel that way. I didn't mean to make you feel as if I left you but I needed my own life, my own identity. I'd been unhappy here, just like you are now and just like you I needed to get out. I changed to suit the people I was with, we all do that and I refuse to apologise for being in love", he said, matter-of-fact. Miguel nodded and looked up, he was trying so hard to understand.

"I just wanted to be you Joe, village hero- I could never live up to you and it made me angry. Then you married Clarisse and I was so damn angry, you weren't here for me but always there for her…..and her children", he said, slowly. Joseph studied him intently and let his lips curl slowly into an understanding smile.

" I forgive you, I'm not going to deny it - I loved Pierre and Philippe but you were my little Miguel, you were always special to me and as for Clarisse- how could I not be there for the woman I adored? I went there as a security man and became a man desperately in love, I couldn't change that. The heart does things for reason that reason does not understand", he said, gently. Miguel smiled, hearing his brothers favourite quote comforted him and the sincerity in his eyes reassured Miguel greatly.

"I was wrong about Clarisse, you know", he stated, " I'm sorry for that too".

"I know better than anyone and she'll tell you herself, she can appear like the most cold person on earth- she's just living up to people expectations. People never try to see past her title or they never want to, it's just the way it is", Joseph sighed, " and anyways how would you know?"

"she came too see me this afternoon", Miguel hesitated, " and we spoke and she made me feel great", he admitted.

Joseph frowned for a moment and then his lips curled into a thoughtful smile. She really was quite the lady.

"so much for lazing about the pool", he muttered.

"what?", Miguel asked.

"oh nothing, trust Clarisse- ever the diplomat. How?", he laughed, shaking his head.

"I apologised and got past the title", Miguel added.

"I'm glad you did, little brother. She's quite the lady", he smiled.

"how long did you love her before you got married?", Miguel suddenly asked, now entirely curious about his brothers new wife.

"as long as I can remember", Joseph mused, " I don't suppose I can remember not loving her. She was particularly beautiful and you know me, not one to by-pass a lovely woman but she was different- she was Clarisse and what made it worse she was the queen. I fell madly in love with her and I can't even recall the rest".

"oh I understand", Miguel smiled, relaxing finally in his brothers presence.

"no you don't'", Joe said gently, " you need to get out of here Miguel, you're not married, you don't have family like our other brothers and sisters, you're not content here like them- you need out. There's an opening-" but Miguel cut him off;

"yeah, Clarisse told me, there's an opening at the palace. I came here to apologise but I came here to tell my sister-in-law that I wanted to take her up on her offer. I want to do this Joe, I want to make something of myself", he said adamantly.

Joseph smiled at his brothers sudden burst of enthusiasm for a life that seemed so familiar to himself. He understood Miguel and his reaction but if he had just spoken to him, it would have been a hell of a lot easier.

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Clarisse stopped at the door of the sitting room and smiled, hearing the two laughing was something she'd doubted would ever happen. She straightened up her dress and glided into the living room, commanding complete attention from the two men.

"hello", she smiled, kissing the top of Joe's head.

"oh hello, my little diplomat", he teased.

"I'll let that comment pass", she said, raising an eye brow at Miguel and sitting beside Joe.

"so..?", she questioned, looking from one to the other. Joe wasn't really sure how to answer, he supposed they'd resolved their issues but he decided Miguel could probably deal with this.

"err, well Joe and I, we're good now", answered Miguel, looking her straight in the eye.

"and…?", she probed, sure he would except her offer.

"and I would like to try that job, if it isn't too much trouble", he said timidly.

"well that's great and no trouble at all", smiled Joe, gripping Clarisse's had in a vow of thanks.

"yeah, you were both right and I really mean it, I am sorry", he mumbled.

"Miguel, don't you think you've apologised enough?", Clarisse said pointedly, meaning to sound a little less reassured.

"yes I'm just sorry, I said some pretty bad things", he mused.

"yes you did but we all do", Clarisse finished, recalling some of the terrible things she'd said over the years.

"hey we're leaving on Sunday, if you clear up all your loose ends you could come to Genovia", he suggested, looking at Clarisse for reassurance. She nodded. Miguel's face brightened and he smiled hopefully.

"yes, I can do that", he said enthusiastically, smiling at the both of them.

"well good, it's sorted and I'm very relieved", Joseph said, adopting a serious tone and tightening the belt on his dressing gown. Miguel stood up, feeling as if he'd intruded enough. He could see quite clearly how much his brother loved this woman and he'd said pretty bad things - it would take a lot of work to get things the same between them again.

"I have to go, I've got things to do", he said, with an awkward smile.

"ok, so we'll see you tomorrow evening then", Joe said, standing up along with him.

"what?", Miguel questioned.

"dinner", Clarisse interrupted, " all of our family are coming here for Joseph wonderful cooking before we leave", she teased, grinning cheekily. He shot her a look if mock anger and she rolled her eyes, he always tried to be angry at her- she could always see the pure love in his eyes.

"yes are you sure?", Miguel questioned as he stooped at the front door. He wasn't sure if they were ready for that yet, if they were really that good around each other.

"of course", Joseph reassured, patting his brother on the shoulder, " you're family". Miguel smiled brightly and turned to Clarisse who was watching her husband intently.

"thank you Clarisse, thanks so much", he said pulling her into a hug. He had so much to thank this woman for, he figured he'd never be able to thank her enough.

"your welcome", she smiled brightly.

"goodnight, little brother", Joe laughed , as Miguel turned at the end of the driveway.

Joseph closed the door firmly and turned to Clarisse who was leaning on the table, looking at him intently- waiting for his reaction. God! He hoped she wasn't scared he might be angry, he really couldn't thank her enough.

"well, that was relieving", he said with a gentle smile as he moved towards her.

"so you're not angry?", she questioned, a little concerned.

"no, of course no, my darling!", he laughed, placing his hands on her shoulders.

" I just didn't like seeing you unhappy", she continued, with real concern.

"well, I'm very glad you did what you did, it certainly took some guts", he smiled, admiring her fantastic diplomatic skills.

"well, I am a diplomat", she laughed.

"yes you are, my dear and thank god, you were brave to deal with Miguel", he smiled, sadly. His brothers temper was his worst enemy.

"he was very understanding, actually", she reassured, " he wasn't as nasty".

"well, I think we had the same ideas about the position at the palace", he mused. She nodded and rested her head on his chest, she felt very content.

"you're happy here", he stated.

"I'm happy anywhere, as long as it's with you….and there's no cockroaches", she added as an afterthought. He laughed at her comment on her severe dislike of any insect, especially cockroaches.

"no cockroaches my dear, none at all", he smiled, lifting her head away from his chest and looking at her. She smiled innocently and kissed his forehead.

"yes anywhere with you and I'm happy".

_I know it was long but hey I tried to make it real to life. Please R & R._

_Hope you enjoyed,_

_Yours, _

_M_


	12. no more regretting

_Non of these characters belong to me, they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney._

Clarisse felt Joseph kissing her neck as she woke late next morning. Her head was reeling from whatever wine he had fed her last night! What his hands were doing, she didn't know- only that he was clearly intent on keeping her awake. God! She needed some pain killers. She groaned as her head started to spin.

"god!", she moaned, " what did we drink last night?".

he laughed as she opened her eyes wearily, clearly trying to fight off a headache.

"anything I offered you, my dear!", he answered, pulling on the bed covers, so he could get nearer her.

"you're trying to take advantage of me because I'm what is it Mia says, "hung over"?", she moaned in mock resistance as his hand moved further up her leg.

"you'd be right but you're not putting up much of a fight, your drunkenness", he teased.

"you got me drunk!", she laughed.

"I'm a man, I take advantage of these situations, especially when it's someone as gorgeous as you", he charmed, pulling her on top of him.

"ok fine but I'll tell you something, if I'm ill I've only got you too blame", she laughed, stroking her hand over his chest, "you know, you've got a seriously nice chest according to my granddaughter and her best friend", she continued teasingly.

"wonder if they'd say the same things about yours…..I would", he laughed. She blushed fervently and nipped his chest with her teeth.

"ow! Clarisse!", he moaned, rubbing his chest.

"that'll teach you not to be so disrespectful to a lady, or your queen!", she joked. He dipped his head and hung it in false remorse with puppy dog eyes, his gaze teasing her lovingly.

"you're most defiantly my queen", he smiled, " and best of all you're my wife".

"mmm, I like being your wife, especially when we are able to be like this", she mused, rubbing his chest idly.

"are you looking forward to this evening?", he questioned, bringing his head to her chest and resting on her.

"yes I am actually, does that surprise you ?", she questioned, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"No", he sighed, " I just don't want you playing queen Clarisse, the hostess. I want you to be you.".

"oh right, I will be, what do you expect that of me for?", she admonished, " I can be me".

"I know, I know", he soothed quickly, " I just want you to be relaxed, not tense and not on edge".

"I wont be, but perhaps you should force me to drink whatever I did last night", she moaned, her head-ache conveniently returning.

"that would be interesting, though I do hope you don't try to seduce one of my brothers!", he teased, knowingly. Her face turned red immediately and she groaned.

"what did I actually do last night?", she questioned sighing and pushing her off of him.

"oh if I told you that, you'd simply die", he laughed, moving him hand under the sheet.

"oh , you're intolerable!" she moaned, preventing his hand from moving any further up her leg.

"you wouldn't have said that last night", he smirked, raising an eyebrow. She turned bright red, he was starting to aggravate her now.

"trust me, my dear. We really enjoyed ourselves- the pool was very handy", he cooed, watching as her face brightened further.

"stop it!", she laughed, hitting him on the head with the pillow. He grabbed her sides and began tickling her mercilessly. He was rewarded with her rich laugh ringing in his ears as he kissed her neck.

"if you must know, we made wild passionate love and I enjoyed every moment", he whispered in her ear breathlessly. She shivered, as much as they had been married for what seemed like an eternity she still couldn't get used to how much he adored her.

"would you like to re-enact last night when I'm not intoxicated?", she suggested playfully.

"mmm, this morning I can assure you, my dear- the only thing you will be intoxicated with…..is me".

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Clarisse smoothed out another invisible crease from her dress. She felt terribly nervous, she wasn't quite sure why- she just did. Her family, she smiled at that, trying to reassure herself. Slipping on her shoes she clicked down the hallway, and looking herself over one last time made her way down stairs.

She stopped at the kitchen door and leaning on the door frame, watched him. He was looking unusually colourful in a red shirt, something she had never seen him wear. He was still damn attractive. He was humming along to the C. D. player, jazz music she presumed. He was so engrossed in cooking, something she wasn't even remotely interested in or able to do, that he didn't notice her watching him for a good few minutes.

He looked up from the table and smiled as he noticed her across the humid kitchen. She was looking gorgeous but he could see how worried she was. She returned his smile and he moved towards her, taking her hand.

"hello, darling", he whispered, kissing her cheek, " you look entirely beautiful".

"thank you", she blushed, smiling shyly. He lifted up her hand entwined in his and kissed it lightly, she closed her eyes, enjoying his worshipping. Pulling her hips nearer him, he rested there entwined hands on his chest and he began to sway slowly to the crackly jazz music.

"I sense tension, Clarisse", he said, pulling back and raising an eye-brow. She smiled guiltily, he sensed right.

"yes I am, why?", she questioned, looking away.

"shouldn't I be asking that, darling?", he laughed, lightly.

"I think you know why!", she answered flatly.

"Clarisse, my family love you! Please don't be so scared! Be yourself, the wonderful, passionate Clarisse I know is lurking somewhere behind that queenly manner", he said gently.

She nodded and sighed. Things like this had never been easy, her insecurity had been a big barrier to overcome when they were first married.

"I'll be right beside you, I promise", he continued, kissing her forehead. She smiled at his reassurance and lifting her head kissed his lips lightly.

"now madam", he laughed, pulling away, " will you let me continue my cooking?". he motioned towards the rather hectic kitchen.

"can I help?", she questioned, leaning on the wall.

"yes, stay well away from everything!", he teased, shaking a wooden spoon at her.

"cad! Are you picking fun at my cooking skills, or lack thereof?", she laughed, slapping his back playfully.

"you have no cooking skills whatsoever and I'm glad. Hands as beautiful as yours were not made for cooking, they were made for getting me a glass of wine", he commanded handing her an empty wine glass covered in flour.

"err, thanks", she laughed, wiping the white powder on his shirt. He twisted round and kissed her cheek. This is what he liked, when they could act like a normal couple with no obligation in the way.

She noted him with happiness, he was a dab-hand at cooking, she wondered how he required the skills.

"where did you learn to cook so wonderfully?", she questioned, handing him the glass of wine.

"mama, and my sisters I suppose. Because of the number of us being equal there was never any gender bias in our home, I'm also very good at cleaning", he laughed, walking over to the oven.

"mmm, quite the domestic", she smiled, sipping her wine.

"I suppose so, though I feel I'm more of the mysterious security guard", he added, loading up the dishwasher.

"I'm glad you decided to become a security guard and not a chef", she smiled, handing him a plate.

"so am I, primarily because I met my wife", he said gently, taking it from her.

She wasn't sure how to answer that one, It was a little awkward. She had made him wait so long for time they both held so precious. He noticed her reserved manner and standing up straight, pulled her to him.

"No regrets, your Majesty", he stated, rubbing her back.

"none", she smiled, assured by his actions and love.

"good, no time for regrets but the years before this, I'd never go back", he smiled, reassuringly.

"I would", she stated sadly. Lifting up their entwined hands and studying how perfectly they fit together ; like fate.

"I-", he was going to try and comfort her when the doorbell rang. He looked at her, staring into her watery blue eyes;

"Clarisse My darling. Please don't kill yourself with regret, we've got everything we ever wanted", he said quickly, kissing her forehead, " let's be happy with what we have, each other and family".

She nodded and squeezed him tighter. Letting go she recomposed her façade and he watched her become completely different before him. She suddenly became taller, brighter, more proper. Her breathing evened and her smile slipped into place, leaving her with a severe sense of dignity.

"I'll go answer the door", she offered nervously.

"we could always do it together", he smiled, throwing his apron over the chair and taking her hand.

"good idea", she laughed, taking the flour covered hand.

"god Joseph I love you", she whispered, as they reached the front door.

"I love you too".

_Hope you liked, only a few chapters too go. Lol_

_Yours,_

_M _


	13. anywhere is home

_None of these characters belong to me, they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. Neither does Gucci. ENJOY! And thanks for all the wonderful reviews._

They were all sitting out side in the hot evening air at a pretty large table. Clarisse couldn't really count how many were there- she just knew there was a lot of children and adults, but no Miguel she noticed.

"where's Miguel?", she whispered, leaning close to Joseph's ear.

"I think he'll be late, he's always late", he smiled reassuringly.

A tall figure slumped onto the patio, brandishing a bottle of wine. Every body stooped their conversations and looked up at Miguel. He shuffled from foot-to-foot a little and Clarisse noticed his unease.

"Miguel!", she exclaimed, standing up right away and walked over to him closely followed by Joseph. She pulled him into a hug.

"we're so glad you could come", she smiled, motioning for him too sit down.

"Nice too see you, little Brother", Joe smiled, relieved that his wife had managed to break the ice.

"hello", Miguel said nervously to the whole table. Immediately they took to him and marvelled at Clarisse's acceptance of him. Any doubts they had about her at the beginning were immediately put to rest, she was clearly willing to do anything for their brother.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"all of this food looks wonderful, Joey", Roberto teased.

"yeah did you really cook it yourself, brother?", Diego quipped.

"or, did you get Clarisse to cook it?", Marina questioned innocently.

"as much as my beautiful wife may be very talented, cooking is one department in which she lacks", he smiled, handing his wife a glass of wine. She rolled her eyes and hit him on the arm;

"he's right. I was never quite able to master culinary skills but I can host a party to perfection and hire all the right staff. and anyways we all lack in departments, Joey", she said haughtily, looking at her husband with her best regal stare. She felt comfortable enough around all of these people to make fun of her Queenly image, they had the exact same effect on her as Joseph. Roberto snorted as Joseph turned bright red at his wife's nasty little quip.

"is that right?", he said, raising an eye brow.

"not that I'm suggesting anything", she smiled, standing up and taking every ones plates.

"I'm sure you're not", he laughed, taking them from her hands and placing them on the table. She looked at him quite confused, as he gripped her wrists. Roberto and Diego were now about to burst, having already seen a completely different side of Clarisse.

"but just to make sure….", he whispered, pulling her to him.

"Joseph-", she hissed but couldn't continue, his lips were now firmly pressed to hers in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms round his neck and closed her eyes, then remembering where they were she gently pushed him away.

"satisfied, your Majesty", he smirked, sitting back down and relaxing lazily in the chair. Roberto and Diego winked at their brother, who was looking far to smug for his wife's liking.

"most thoroughly and don't bloody call me "your Majesty!" ", she retorted, more than annoyed as she made her way through the doors and into the kitchen with Marina, Eva and Marina helping. His three sisters swatted Joseph on the arm for his childish behaviour on the way in.

"sure you are", he smiled, lifting up his glass of wine.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Clarisse woke the next morning, her head reeling again. This was the second time in the space of two days- she'd seriously have to have words with her husband. She kept her eyes closed and groped the other side of the bed for him, he wasn't there. She sighed, giving into the fact she'd have to get up. She startled when she opened her eyes and seen him looming over her, clutching a mug of tea.

"tea?", he questioned, holding up the mug. She smiled gratefully and took it from his hands.

"good morning", she croaked, after sipping the tea.

"morning, love", he smiled, stuffing his hands in his pockets, " you slept late".

"you kept me up late", she answered, wrapping her robe around her and standing up.

"apologies, my dear", he smiled, sipping his coffee.

"you're forgiven", she laughed, making her way towards him, " I don't want to go home", she added as an after- thought.

"you will when we get there", he smiled, hugging her gently.

"no, I'm not so sure now", she smiled, placing her hand on his chest, " I like the peacefulness, I like not having to be queen".

"mmm, I think you'd soon miss it, darling", he smiled, kissing her forehead. She smiled and screwed her face up slightly, he could tell she was thinking.

"you're right, I can't stop being royal but I'd like to do this more often….much more often", she concluded, taking a sip of tea.

"as often as possible, I promise but right now we must get ready - we're flying out at 3pm, it's 12 already sweetie and you haven't even packed", he admonished gently, walking over towards his own case. She sighed, making her way to the bathroom. She wanted to go home but she didn't. life here was easier, just Joseph and herself, something she'd always wanted.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The plane taxied along the runway, slowing as it came to a halt at the terminal. Miguel looked apprehensively at Joe, who smiled reassuringly back. Then towards his wife who had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Clarisse, darling, we're home", he whispered, kissing her forehead lightly. She lifted her head, feigning sleep away and opened her eyes. Smiling at them lucidly she stretched her les and arms in a highly un queenly manner. Joe snorted a little, earning himself a glare.

"mmm, I could quite happily go back to sleep", she yawned, reaching for her handbag and pulling out her compact. Joseph watched in amusement as she combed her fingers through her hair, trying to make herself presentable.

"there wont be any press, you know", he laughed, standing up. She smiled lightly and leaning over his body, causing his chest to tighten a little.

"want a bet?", she teased, motioning to Amelia, charlotte and security standing on the tarmac with a throng of reporters behind them. She lifted herself off him and smiled sadly.

"welcome home", she sighed.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Clarisse hugged Mia as the flash bulbs clicked away.

"hello, darling", Clarisse smiled, " you're looking wonderful".

"thanks grandma, so are you", Mia gushed, squeezing Clarisse tighter.

"Joe!", Mia continued, noticing Joseph at the top of the stairs.

"hello, dear", he laughed, kissing her hand.

"it's so good to see you both. God grandma, I don't think I could have functioned any longer", she moaned. Clarisse and Joseph looked at each other and both raised eye brows.

Mia noticed the young man standing behind Joseph. He was like a younger version of him, he had the same deep eyes, the same stance.

"and this is?", she questioned, mimicking towards Miguel.

"oh Amelia darling, I'd like you to meet Miguel - Joseph's brother", Clarisse flourished.

"hello, I'm Amelia but you can call me Mia since we're practically related", Mia said at an unbelievable pace.

"slowly, Amelia", Clarisse scolded, " Miguel shall be working as a security detail at the palace".

"oh great, if your anything like Joe…..", Mia laughed, " now grandma, the press want some shots. You don't mind?". Clarisse shook her head and smiled.

This was home, as much as she didn't like it. She had been naive to think that things like this would ever get better but with Joseph, at least it was easier.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miguel had proven himself to be more like his brother in the following weeks, more than Clarisse could have thought possible. He was funny, smart, intelligent and he was even a womaniser. Nice to think I turned Joseph, she thought wryly as she sat down at her desk and stared mundanely at the pile of letters before her.

She lifted the first one and recognised the writing immediately. Neat and efficient - it literally had Joseph written all over it.

He watched her from the door, quietly. Her smile grew larger as she read.

_My darling,_

_It just wasn't long enough. No Genovia one, no Miguel, no Mia. You and I, and plenty of free time._

_Yours,_

_Joseph x x x x._

She smiled as she studied the two plane tickets, laughing.

"you like it?", he asked.

"yes", she startled, standing up and walking towards him.

"good", he answered, taking her hand in his.

"I love you", he added, kissing her cheek.

"I know", she answered, kissing his lips gently and running her hand along his chest.

Perhaps it was the realisation that he'd never leave her, or the fact she didn't have to hide from him but later that night as she lay in his arms, she cried. She could never change who she was, or what she was and that pained her. But he relieved her of some of that, even if he just smiled. To think if she hadn't done as Mia had said at the "nearly wedding" - it was unthinkable. She wasn't sure if she could function without him now, by any means she didn't want to. It didn't matter where they were or what happened, he'd always keep her safe.

_Ok, sorry it took so long, I hope you enjoyed it._

_Yours,_

_M _

_And thanks to all the very encouraging people who reviewed this. All of your stories are great as well._


End file.
